


Two Girls, One Bucket

by ladysekhmetka



Series: Exploring BDSM [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Come Inflation, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Threesome - F/F/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where a young troll is subject to the whims of two ladies and participates in illicit pailing activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Girls, One Bucket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaandcharcoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcharcoal/gifts).



> As alway, thanks to my editor and partner in crime, sabaku_no_gaara_ai.

“Are you still okay with this?” Karkat glanced toward where Nepeta sat on the opposite end of the plush leather couch in the very nice hotel suite they had reserved for the night. She had a serious, concerned expression on her face. Terezi was standing closer to the entryway, leaning on her cane, 'watching' him intently. They were dressed in well tailored evening wear, courtesy of Kanaya, having all gone out to dinner together as part of the weirdest date Karkat had ever been on. It had been Terezi's idea, though fuck if Karkat knew what his matesprite was plotting by including Nepeta in their plans for the evening. “I can leave...”

Thankfully, Terezi didn't say anything, leaving it to Karkat to answer. “No, no, you don't have to leave,” he replied right away. “I mean, it can't be any more fucking awkward than the last time, and at least it's just the two of you.”

Nepeta glanced back at Terezi, who merely grinned. “He has a point,” she replied, shifting to tap her cane on the carpeted floor. “But let's not talk about that unfortunate mistrial and focus on tonight.” She turned to hang her cane from the coat rack next to the door and slowly crossed the floor toward them. “I do believe that for this scenario, one of us is overdressed.”

Karkat flushed and looked away from their expressions, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. They were both looking at him in a very predatory way. “Shit, are we not even going to take this circus into the respiteblock?”

Terezi moved fast, stopping right in front of him and leaning into his space with a smile that was more bared fangs than anything. She moved her hands up his arms and over his shoulders to cup them around his jaw and make him look at her. “And what kind of owner would pail their bucket-slave in their respiteblock when they could have them anywhere they wanted, hmm?”

A small noise, half whine and half whimper, escaped him as he looked at her completely deadpan expression. Karkat licked his lips and replied, “The kind that doesn't want to mess up their nice carpet while pailing their bucket-slave?”

Terezi laughed and then kissed him, long and deep. Karkat kissed her back, eyes closing. When she pulled away, he exhaled shakily, pulse racing. “You don't care about the stupid carpet,” she said with confidence. “Nervous, my delicious sweet?”

“Nervous?” he replied with only a hint of quiver in his voice. “No, not at all, why the fuck would I be nervous? I'm the complete opposite of fucking nervous; I'm so calm and ready for this.” He could tell Terezi didn't quite buy his assurances and Nepeta was snickering from where she sat. “Oh, shut up,” he said sullenly.

Karkat was incredibly nervous, but at the same time, he was excited about what was to come.

Terezi smirked and straightened up. “Well then, let's continued with the proceedings. Clothes off. Nepeta, still have that bag?”

“Absolutely pawsolutely,” Nepeta replied in pun, holding up the small bag in question.

She passed it to Terezi, who merely took it and raised her brows expectantly at Karkat, one foot tapping in impatience. Karkat clenched his hands and then forced himself to relax. He could trust them, he had a safe word if it got to be too much, they had stopped the last time. With his pulse racing in his throat, he began to take off his clothes. Neither of the girls said a word, Nepeta watching raptly and Terezi inhaling deeply through her nose. He folded each article of clothing as it was removed, and soon there was a neat pile of clothes on the couch and he was as bare as the day he was hatched. Terezi exhaled sharply and handed him the bag. “Put these on and we'll start.”

Karkat opened the bag. “Oh,” he exhaled when he saw what was inside.

There was a matching collar and wrist cuffs. Excitement raced through him as he pulled each piece out and set it on the coffee table. He glanced up for half a moment; Terezi hadn't moved an inch, but her face had shifted into a possessive expression, and Nepeta had moved closer, watching him intently as if he was prey to be hunted. Karkat shivered and started to put everything on, doing the wrist cuffs first. They had a matte black finish on the buckles and there was a d-ring on each cuff. The collar's embellishments were the same, except instead of a d-ring, there was a full ring that hung from the collar's center point. He finished buckling it on and dared a glance up again, letting his hands fall to his side awkwardly. Terezi grinned and reached out with one hand to grab the ring of the collar and tug. “On the table, on your knees, grub.” she ordered, emulating the tones of a highblood.

His body reacted and he could feel the pressure building in his abdomen as his bulge began to awaken in his sheath. Karkat got on the table awkwardly, since Terezi still held the ring on his collar, and settled on his knees. He put his hands on his thighs and Terezi slapped one of them. “Arms behind you so we can see everything.” she drawled. Karkat did as he was ordered, the new position making his torso arch slightly. Terezi stepped around him, shifting his arms and hands so he held the d-ring of a wrist cuff with the opposite hand. Don't let go until I tell you,” she ordered, moving back to where he could see her. Her smile grew even more possessive. “Isn't he just precious? Cost me a nice pile of caegers to get, and he's a little slow on the uptake sometimes, but it was worth it for that ass.”

Nepeta hummed in agreement, eyes raking over his form. “That good, huh?” She slid off the couch and paced around to the other side, presumably to get a good look at the 'assets' in question. “Hmm, furry nice. May I?”

Terezi tugged on the ring, pulling Karkat's torso down slightly and probably causing his ass to jut out. “Feel free, friend,” she said cordially.

Karkat trembled, waiting to feel her touch on his skin. The moment dragged on, when suddenly her claw tips were tracing over the muscles of his back. He gasped softly in immediate reaction, hands clenching around the metal they held as Nepeta felt him up like he was a prize winning farm-beast. Her hands reached his ass and another gasp escaped him as she squeezed and kneaded his ass. “Oh, you weren't kidding,” Nepeta said, her own voice a little breathy.

Karkat whined and squirmed slightly. He felt her fingers slide along the crack of his ass, the tips of her claws pulling at the edges of his nook. Gasping, he arched his back a little further and pushed his rump into her hands. Nepeta laughed and kept teasing his nook with soft half touches as she groped his ass. Karkat's breathing wasn't quite panting yet, but it was a close thing. He could feel his nook clench around nothing and his bulge start to unsheathe. “Don't move an inch,” Terezi ordered him before letting go of the collar. His position was awkward to hold, but he would do it since she had ordered him. “I'm sure you can tell, he's very responsive and eager to please.”

Nepeta purred as she continued her teasing touches. “Oh yes, he's about to drip all over the table,” she replied. “I'm really envious.”

“You want to try him out?” Terezi asked, and Karkat couldn't help a soft moan in reaction to her words. “The slavers I got him from told me he loves being used, isn't that right, bucket-slut?” Karkat bit his lip and nodded. “Speak up so Miss Leijon can hear you.”

“Yes!” Karkat gasped as he felt one claw tease just a bit deeper. “That's right, please.”

“Please what?” Nepeta asked with an impish grin.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned as Terezi suddenly dragged her own claws over his torso and grubscars. His bulge practically poured out of him. “Please fucking use me.” he begged, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Aww, he asks so pretty,” Nepeta said. She pushed a single finger into his nook with a wet sound and wiggled it around in him carefully. “His nook is so warm and wet, I can't wait to put my bulge in and fill him up.”

Karkat gasped and clenched around her finger, wanting more than just a single digit. Terezi grinned and reached down with one hand to lightly grasp his bulge, stroking it slowly, causing him to keen at the sensations. “Spread your legs wider, pail licker,” she demanded. “How are we suppose to use you if you're not spread open for us?”

He barely managed to get his legs spread further before Nepeta pushed a second finger in with the first. His body tensed, mouth dropping opening in a soundless moan. He looked down and his eyes widened as Terezi got down so her face was level with his bulge. “What are you...” he managed to gasp

“Don't get my dress dirty,” Terezi ordered.

She licked her lips and then wrapped them around the tip of his bulge before sucking it into her mouth inch by inch. Karkat cried out, hips trying to flex up, but Nepeta's fingers in his nook kept him from moving too far. He didn't understand why she was sucking his bulge, he was expecting to be used and filled with no concern for his own pleasure. He wanted to move, to shy away, but Terezi had given him the order to stay. He leaned back into Nepeta's body and moaned as his body was played with and teased by them, pressure building in him until he was so close. “You're being so good fur us,” Nepeta purred in his ear. “You're perfect.”

Terezi hummed in agreement and Karkat squirmed in embarrassment and arousal. “Please, no...” he gasped, twitching between them. Nepeta pinched a grubscar and he shrieked as he realized that coming would result in Terezi getting drenched in his material. “Fuck, no, no, no!” he sobbed, struggling to not come all over her dress. “Please don't, I'm going to come...”

They both laughed at him, though Terezi was slightly muffled, and he felt Nepeta pull out her two fingers and then pushed three back in. His eyes rolled back into his skull, and for a moment, he thought he had spilled his slurry all over Terezi. His brain cleared, the sensation passed and he realized that he hadn't finished yet. “Oh, that sounded like you were furry close,” Nepeta said, pleased. “You're trying so hard to be good. Just let it go.”

Terezi paused to glared half-heartedly at her. “Not on my dress, he better not! Grounds for immediate sentencing!”

Karkat keened and squirmed as she drew his bulge into her mouth again. “Please, please, don't make me come.”

They both ignored his words, Nepeta's fingers moving firmly and Terezi managing to match her pace. Karkat shrieked as his body went tight, only a short step from coming. Nepeta licked along his ear edge and murmured, “Time to finish you off.”

She managed somehow to keep her fingers in his nook while tilting his head back so his collared throat was presented. Her breath disturbed his hair and that was all the warning he got before her tongue licked up and around the surface his right horn. He could only softly gasp 'No' between his moans, tears running down his face. Nepeta was purring and she switched to his other horn with her mouth and wrapped her free hand around the now damp one, twisting her hand and mouth just right. Karkat screamed in agonized bliss as he came hard enough to see stars. “Oh fuck, I'm sorry,” he said between hiccuping sobs. “Please, I didn't mean to...”

Terezi pulled off of his bulge. There was a puddle of red-tinted genetic material on the table; Terezi's face and dress were liberally splattered with his material as well, the red showing up as a spreading stain. She did not look pleased as she straightened up. Nepeta still had her fingers up his nook and his head pulled back, so he couldn't turned his face as Terezi leaned over him and spat a cherry-red glob in his face. “I thought I told you to not get my dress dirty,” she hissed.

Shame and humiliation flooded him, bringing him down from his afterglow faster than anything else could. Karkat's eyes starting to tear up, but he didn't want to cry, he was fine, they were just playing a rough game. Terezi's expression wavered uncertainly and she started to say something, but Karkat managed to cut her off. “I'm fine,” he said, his voice thick. He wasn't going to ruin the night, he could do this. “Don't stop, I haven't used my safe word.”

Terezi inhaled sharply and tilted her head at Nepeta. Nepeta let go of his horns and pushed him forward until his face was pressed against the slurry-slicked top of the table, his ass in the air, her fingers still pumping in and out of his nook. Karkat moaned, trying not to squirm given how over sensitive he was. “It would seem your pail-slave isn't quite fully trained yet, Miss Pyrope.”

Grabbing him by his hair, Terezi pulled his head up so he had to look at her face. Her expression had sharpened into something viciously wicked. “Well, that is a little disappointing, but it could be the trainers and not the slave.”

“I'm sorry,” he replied immediately, looking away from her blank gaze. “Please, I won't do it again. I'll take whatever punishment you want to dish out.” Nepeta twisted her fingers in him and he nearly collapsed at how good it felt. “Please, anything. I'll suck you off or be your bucket. You could whip me until I bleed or keep me on edge for the rest of the night with no release.”

“Oh, those all sound like fun,” Nepeta said helpfully. She smacked Karkat's ass and he made a strangled noise in reaction. “Can I fill him up first?”

Terezi laughed. “Be my guest,” she replied, gesturing vaguely in Karkat's direction. Nepeta made a pleased noise and there was the sound of cloth rustling behind him. Hands grabbed his hips, pulling him back slightly. She ground against his ass, and he moaned when he felt the slide of her wet bulge against his nook. Terezi laughed and began to strip out of the red-stained dress. Nepeta shifted and suddenly, his nook was being crammed full of her bulge. He gasped as it pushed further and deeper in, opening him wide. Watching intently, Terezi leaned forward to drag her claws over the surface of his horns, down the back of his neck and to his folded arms against his back. She coaxed his hands open and pulled them forward so he was on hands and knees. Her bulge waved almost lazily in front of his face. “You know what to do.” she said.

Karkat licked his lips before stretching forward to lick at her bulge. Nepeta purred behind him and began to thrust into him, the tip of her bulge flexing back and forth in him as she moved the rest in and out. He gasped in surprised pleasure, and Terezi took the opportunity to grab one horn and push the rest of her bulge between his lips. Karkat flinched in shock, but he didn't move his hands or knees as he relaxed, allowing Terezi's bulge to slide halfway down his throat. His nook clenched tightly around Nepeta as Karkat thought about how degenerate the whole situation would look to others. Nepeta made a soft chirrup of pleasure, her claws digging into his hips with her bruising strength. “Karkat...” she moaned.

Her bulge wasn't the largest he'd ever taken, but it was enough to press against nearly every sensitive spot in his nook, and Karkat found himself pressing back against her hips, forcing his body to relax and tense in time with Nepeta's thrusts while he worked his tongue around Terezi's bulge. It didn't take long for Nepeta to lean over him, her rumblespheres pressed to his back, and shudder as she pumped him full of her material. Karkat shuddered as his gene bladder filled, the weight of her slurry settling nicely inside of him. “Good boy,” Terezi praised breathlessly. She scratched around his horns soothingly and Karkat realized that he was panting and moaning around her bulge and wiggling his hips desperately even as Nepeta was pulling out of him, the last bit of olive slurry dripping from his nook and down his legs to join the red on the table. “Don't worry, we aren't done with you yet.”

She pulled her bulge from his mouth, and Karkat whined at the loss. “Please...” he begged, licking his tender lips.

“Quiet,” Terezi replied. “On your back.”

Karkat looked at the slurry covered table and hesitated. Nepeta smacked one cheek of his ass hard, making his whole body clench and his groin ache. “She told you what to do, don't purrcrastinate!”

“But...” he started to say and Nepeta slapped the other cheek with a growl. Karkat moaned, his claws digging into the table's surface. Terezi grabbed his wrists by the cuffs and pulled them out, dropping his torso into the puddle of his own slurry. It was gross, but also strangely arousing, and when Terezi and Nepeta flipped him over, he spread his legs without prompting, hands laying flat above his head on the table. Terezi and Nepeta switched places, and Terezi hiked his legs up, bending him nearly in half before pressing into him, putting pressure on his gene bladder. “Oh fuck, yes,” he gasped, squirming under her slender frame.

They both laughed. Where Nepeta thrust, Terezi flexed with her bulge, thrashing against his nook and hitting each sensitive nerve in a random order that left him squirming and so close to coming a second time but unable to fall over that edge. Nepeta was purring by his head, one hand tracing his grubscars and the other pressed against his lips. Karkat moaned and licked at her fingers, pulling them into his mouth and sucking on them in time with the flexing of Terezi's bulges. Terezi was already panting and gasping, close to finishing. She didn't take long, filling him up with a high pitched chirp after biting into the soft flesh of his thigh. Karkat keened as his gene bladder stretched to take the additional material in, only letting a few drops escape. “So good,” Nepeta purred into his ear. She rubbed his now visibly distended belly gently. “What a pretty pail you are.”

With her fingers still in his mouth, Karkat could only moan. He was full, but not uncomfortably so, like the last time he had tried this. The cool fluid in him made him ache in need and he flexed his hips up in a silent plea for more, his bulge wriggling against Nepeta's hand as she rubbed his abdomen. Terezi laughed unevenly, licking the spot she had bitten. “Still eager to serve, pail slut?” she asked. She grabbed his bulge and squeezed it lightly. Karkat keened and managed to hold his arms and legs still just barely. Terezi grinned suddenly, like she'd just come up with the best idea ever. “Stay still,” she said warningly. She firmly pulled his bulge down and between his legs. When his own bulge slid along the swollen entrance of his nook, Karkat yelped and futilely tried to escape his own touch. Terezi laughed and held his hips down and his legs wide. “One more serving of slurry for our sweetest slave.”

His own bulge pushed in, and while it wasn't as wide as Nepeta's or as flexible as Terezi's, the sheer perversion of it all made Karkat buck, and his eyes watered as he was overwhelmed by a mix of pleasure and shame. He keened and shrieked around the fingers in his mouth as his own bulge plunged in and out his nook, flexing itself in a steady rhythm that left his entire body weak and trembling. Nepeta pulled her fingers out of his mouth and he only had half a moment to sob something broken and desperate before he came hard and brilliant, filling himself even further. His body was pushed to its limit, an ugly mix of teal, olive and red starting to leak from his body as it tried to accept his own material in addition to what was already inside him, pleasure echoing through him with every flex and throb of the muscles in his groin. Karkat felt too degenerate and broken to enjoy this; he tried to not think about it, but failed and he broke down into ugly gasping sobs that wracked his body, closing his eyes tight so he didn't have to see Terezi and Nepeta react to his shameful performance.

Suddenly, a cool tongue licked his face soothingly and his eyes popped open wide in reaction. Terezi was leaned over him, licking drying material and his tears from his skin. “What... what are you doing!” he hiccuped between sobs in surprise. “Are you trying to shoosh me?”

Terezi paused , her blind eyes gazing blankly at him with a serious expression. “It's not pale if I'm _licking_ your face!” she replied with a laugh before licking his nose. Karkat made a disgusted face. “Nepeta, help me out here with the 'aftercare'.”

“No!” Karkat yelped, but Nepeta laughed and joined in, staking a claim on cleaning his chest as Terezi continued to work at his face. Karkat made a strangled noise at the weird sensation of them cleaning him off. They shifted their positions, Terezi licking at the side of his neck and Nepeta along his side just below his grubscar, and Karkat exhaled suddenly with a 'ha' sound, and tried to squirm away. “Oh my god, stop, what the fuck.” he gasped. They both giggled and next he knew, Karkat was pinned under their weight as they licked and teased at sensitive spots of skin. He gasped, then tried to hold back, but Nepeta added a light twist of claw to the other side of his belly and he burst out laughing, little helpless giggles as they tickled him mercilessly. “Fuck! Ahahaha, please sto.. ahaha!” he gasped. “Can't... breath... pahaha... Prospit!”

They both stopped at the safe word, pulling back in surprise. Karkat panted and gasped, hand on the pressure of his lower belly. “Are you okay?” Nepeta asked cautiously.

“Ugh, I'm fine, but I would be better if you two hadn't drooled over me!” Karkat replied with bluster that he only half felt. “Fuck, I feel gross, this was gross, what the fuck was I thinking.”

“Calm down or I will lick you again!” Terezi replied bitingly. “I have the okay to pap you from Kanaya if you freak out, but I really, really don't want to. Licking is so much nicer, my little red cherry lollipop.”

Karkat made a face, but her statement kinda warmed him a little. “Fuck that, I'm perfectly calm and not freaking out.” His body twinged, his gene bladder demanded to be emptied. “Fuck, except I really need a pail, we've already abused this table enough for the night.”

They helped him into the ablutionsblock and got him situated with a pail, Terezi making a buzzing, soothing purr of her own against his back as Nepeta started running water into the huge trap that would fit all three of them. It took a few false starts and Terezi rubbing his belly before his body relaxed enough to release the slurry in him and after, Karkat felt much lighter and very sleepy. “Not yet!” Nepeta admonished him as his eyelids started to droop. She had filled a cup from the sink counter with water and passed it to him. “You can't fall asleep until later!”

He drank the water slowly and then let them herd him into the trap. Sandwiched between them both, he sighed happily. “Was that all satisfactory? The court is pleased?” Terezi asked cautiously.

“Hmm? Yeah, that was great. This time was a success.” Karkat replied. “Less asshole this time, I should have done something small like this first instead of a huge production.”

Terezi snorted in agreement, and affectionately butted his shoulder with her forehead. “What even made you want to try any of this?” Nepeta suddenly asked.

“Just some stupid, poorly written human romance novel that apparently even a lot of humans thought was bad, despite it being a best-seller.” Karkat replied hurriedly, face flushing. He had read the book in question, didn't believe that humans actually found it sexy, and found himself ranting over the internet with random strangers about the horrible plot and how unrealistic, abusive and honestly non-existent any shred of romance there was between the dull lead and her stalker...er...'love interest' had been. He may or may not have claimed that he'd shit more coherent plots than that author's after eating stupid for breakfast. “It was awful, but the other novels I found after it weren't.”

Nepeta nodded, her own face flushing. “Oh, well, if you don't mind...” she replied, unspoken question in her voice.

“I'll send you a list,” he promised before yawning sleepily.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
